Melissa Paur
Melissa Ashley Emerson Paur is the secondary antagonist played by Susan Jennifer Sullivan in Friday the 13th Part VII: The New Blood. Biography Melissa was a spoiled rich girl. Melissa is crude, shallow, manipulative, and vindictive to anyone she sees as a threat. It's obvious in the beginning that she has her sights set on Nick, but Nick has no desire to be with Melissa and barely puts up with her terrible behavior. When he begins to show interest in Tina Shepard, Melissa tries desperately to try anything to pick at her. When she overhears that Tina was in a mental asylum (due to the trauma of her father's death), she coaxes their friend Eddie to dress up like a mental patient. This rude insulting behavior momentarily angered Tina and caused her to lash out at her using her barely controlled telekinetic powers, destroying Melissa's pearl necklace. Her efforts only backfire as Nick was disgusted by her behavior to Tina. She would try again seducing Eddie to make Nick jealous. When nothing happens, she kicks him out of the room not knowing their friends were being killed one by one by Jason Voorhees. At some point, she leaves the cabin and ventures off to Tina's to find Nick, but to come back later on. Later Nick and Tina arrive and, when Nick was trying to comfort Tina, Melissa decides she's had enough and also decides to leave, but Nick asks her where does she think she's going and tries to convince Melissa to stay with him and Tina, but failed. Melissa was killed almost immediately when she opens the door to leave and Jason goes inside of the house and kills her in cold blood with an axe in the face. She is thrown behind the TV in front of Tina and Nick, leaving them horrified. She is Jason Voorhees' 68th victim. Gallery Image:1001630_573543272668799_570553259_n.jpg|Melissa Image:935467_563479537008506_246052212_n.jpg|Melissa taking sun with Sandra. Image:Friday The 13th Part VII The New Blood 10.png|Melissa talking with Tina. Image:969272_562489307107529_935644877_n.jpg|Melissa spying on Tina And Nick. Image:Friday The 13th Part VII The New Blood 1.png|Melissa tells Eddie her betrayal to him. Image:Friday The 13th Part VII The New Blood 9.png|Melissa jealously watching Tina with Nick. Image:Friday The 13th Part VII The New Blood 12.png|Melissa ignores the warnings of Tina and Nick on Jason and decides to leave home. Image:Friday The 13th Part VII The New Blood 14.png|Melissa in her encounter with Jason knowing she will die. Image:7-16-melissa-axe-in-head_528_poster.png|Melissa's death at the hands of Jason Voorhees. Trivia *Melissa is one of the triggers of bad girls in horror movies. Since the movie was going to be a crossover by Jason vs Carrie, Melissa could be compared to Chris Hargensen from the film by Brian de Palma Carrie (1976) Melissa is the favorite character of many fans for her beauty and style, creating an iconic villain behind Jason Voorhees. Random pages and fan bases in 1989 with the arrival of ''Jason Takes Manhattan'' tried to recreate it with Tamara, but its duration and performance on the screen was lower. Melissa's last name is Paur. She does not mention it but the original script appears even in the comics and books. Melissa's father is a former rugby player. Russell tells Eddie when he asks for it. This information is taken from the deleted scenes of the film. Susan Jennifer Sullivan did not know what I auditioned for a character in a horror movie. Susan Sullivan is remembered as a sweet person with a kind and humble character. The documentary "Crystal Lake Memories" reported in 2012 that the actress Susan Jennifer Sullivan has passed away from cancer in Randolph, Mas. in 2009. They tracked the wrong woman. Susan Jennifer Sullivan still lives in Southern California. Melissa was the last victim of Friday the 13th Part VII: The New Blood (excluding the unnamed fisherman in an alternate ending). Appearances Films *''Friday the 13th Part VII: The New Blood'' (1988) References Category:Characters in Friday the 13th Part VII: The New Blood Category:Victims of Jason Voorhees Category:Bullies Category:Axed to death Category:Thrown Category:Antagonists Category:Tomboys Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Deceased villains Category:Female victims Category:Impaled Category:Female villains Category:Secondary antagonist Category:Blondes Category:Evil versus evil Category:17 year old victims Category:Assassination victims of Jason Voorhees Category:Stabbed Category:Evil Category:Villains Category:Victims Category:Murdered females Category:Murdered characters Category:Deceased Females Category:Deceased females Category:Deceased characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Deceased Category:Stabbed in the Head Category:Females Category:Young